


Birthday Assassination

by Owlgirl517



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Assassins & Hitmen, Brother and Sister - Freeform, Castles, Co-Written, Combat, Gen, Knights - Freeform, Princes & Princesses, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlgirl517/pseuds/Owlgirl517
Summary: Short story about two assassins on a mission.





	Birthday Assassination

**Author's Note:**

> Written by my boyfriend and I. 
> 
> Story also posted on my tumblr: @pjoheadcannonsandaus.
> 
> Follow my boyfriend on tumblr: @nicbroinc

Castle Chimer had a large crowd building up within the castle.  People had gathered from all over the realm for a special occasion.  The princess of Castle Chimer was celebrating her birthday. One year from today she would be old enough to join hands with another.  Suitors from distant lands came to try and win her fancy. People from all around came to partake in the festivity and food. Knights came to pay their respects to the lord of the castle.  Almost everyone who arrived at the castle came for the festive occasion. Everyone except for two who rode in with a large crowd. The pair wore brown cloaks with hoods that covered their faces.  Matching black horses with saddles that didn’t look special. An appearance that was crafted not to draw attention to their arrival. Just two more hungry mouths entering the castle in hopes of better food.  The menagere was to look like peasants, but the pair was here for something devious. Splitting off from the walking crowd, the pair secured their horses just outside of the stables closest to the castle wall.  

The two newcomers went back to the crowd, knowing that they couldn't draw any attention to themselves. Everyone in the castles square was excited for the occasion but it would be hard for the two of them since they had a mission to complete. They tried to be stealthy with the weapons hanging from their back, trying not to make any noise as they maneuvered through the thick crowd. A couple of times someone got too close and they had to swiftly move out of the way. 

           “There's a guard to your left.” The man under the brown cloak whispered under his breath. “Another to your right.”

            “I see them, Tristain.” The girl under the brown cloak whispered back. She was slightly annoyed that he didn't think she could see their surroundings. “Just figure out how to get inside when the castle door is closed.” 

Tristain’s eyes darted back and forth and he scanned everything.  He almost got dizzy as he looked over a number of brightly colored cloth.  The two had studied a rough map of the castle, but now standing inside the stone walls was much different.  Tristan would have words with the map maker when they finished this assignment. Vast and thirty feet tall, the stone walls of the castle did give an intimidating vibe while standing in the square.  Tristan knew there had to be multiple entrances into the castle walls. As he scanned around the square, Tristain found what he was looking for. 

    “This way,” he told his duplicate as they walked toward the wall.  

    Olivia couldn’t see what Tristain saw, but as they continued against the crowd all became clear.  An unmanned entrance into the castle. No guards above the wall by the bare portal. Olivia quickly scanned the wall again and found no eyes in their direction.  It was clear to enter the castle and continue on to what their information had lead them to. 

     They took off their cloaks to reveal nicer attire to fit in with a servant for the party. Their weapons on the inside of that attire.The two of them stashed their cloaks near the entrance in case they could easily get away. 

     “Which way?” Olivia asked. 

     Tristain scanned the hallway and tried to remember the map. He walked to the right, trying to see if he could familiarize himself with his location. He took a peek into a room to his left, realizing it was the library. 

     “This way.” Tristain motioned to Olivia. 

     She quickly walked towards him, knowing that they could be spotted at any moment. It was a thrill Olivia had and why she accepted this line of work. 

      The two of them walked down the hall, peeking into any room they could to figure out if they were on the right path. At the end of the hall, they turned left and kept going. Tristain kept peeking into rooms to keep track of where they were and Olivia made sure no one was watching. It was strangely quiet for a huge celebration that was about to happen. All the servants must be put to constant work to make sure everyone arriving was accommodated.

        Tristain stopped short next to the door. He put his left pointer finger to his mouth to tell Olivia that someone was on the other side. The two of them stood silently still so they could hear the conversation. 

    “I can’t believe how many knights and princes came to see Princess Scarle.”

    The other servant continued the conversation as they walked the direction Tristain and Olivia wanted to walk.  

    “We’ll wait another moment,” Tristain said after they could no longer hear the servants.  

    Once he felt comfortable, Tristain lead on toward where the servants went.  He couldn’t believe that they hadn’t seen a guard yet. The rooms had been filled with different objects.  This wing of the castle was obviously a storage wing. A trusting lord, not even protecting extra goods while half the land’s populace came to honor his daughter.  Stairs leading up continued to the next level. The second level was to contain nothing, just a few windows facing in and out of the castle. Tristain and Olivia would need to walk quickly through the second level of the wall.  No guests would be expected to travel through the wall. Sneaking up the stone stairs, Tristain could see the servants walking the opposite way they needed to go. Luck had been on their side so far. No guards in this section either.  With only thirty feet toward the next door, the two needed to dash quickly. 

    “Ready?”

    Olivia nodded and the pair dashed down the hall within two seconds.  No time to be spotted from a guard who happened to look into the window.  

 

    Sir Mant had enjoyed the start of what was to be a beautiful party for the princess.  Returning to his room quickly with a bottle of wine, Mant was resolved to relax and watch from afar.  More people had populated the castle than he ever could have expected. It was a good thing he was only visiting and not in charge of protecting the royalty.  Mant’s squire was ready to be active and amount the people.

    “Sir, you’re not going to rejoin the guests?”

    Mant smiled as he poured a glass of wine for himself.  The young boy was close to becoming a man. Soon Mant would have to ready John for his trials.  Dragging a chair closer to the window, Mant readied himself to relax for the day.

    “No John, I’ll return to the people when the feast begins.  You however, may go down and enjoy yourself.”

    The boy’s eyes lite up with joy.  Just before he started to turn Mant added, “Don’t drink while I’m not with you.  I can’t protect you from a mistake while in my room.”

   “Sir,” the boy smiled, “when have I ever embarrassed you?”

    There was more than one occasion, but John was a good person and an excellent helper.  Mant smiled and waved John off. Resolved to sip on his drink while watching others enjoy themselves.  Mant leaned over the stone bannister and watched for a moment before his door creaked back open.

    “John, there are beautiful girls down there.  Go enjoy…”

    Mant turned and cut his own sentence off at who he saw at the door.  

    Tristain and Olivia were standing there, cutting off John's exit. The two of them were staring at Mant as they mentally planned for their attack.

    “Excuse me,” John said as he tried to get around the two pretend servants. “Sir Mant doesn't need anything at this moment.”

    The two of them didn't move. Tristain reached behind his waist to pull out a shiny dagger, about a foot long, from the back side of his trousers. He pushed John to the ground as he headed for his target. Olivia closed and locked the door. She took out her dagger from the pocket in her dress. She kept hers pointed at John. 

     Tristain came close to Mant and slashed his dagger towards him. Mant was quick and used the chair he was sitting on as a shield. Once the hit was blocked, he swung the chair. John launched towards Olivia, trying to knock her weapon out of her hand.  With a swift twirl and kick to his chest, Olivia sent John back into the wall. Tristain ducked, feeling the chair brush against the hair on his head. Two quick stabs from Tristain barely caught Mant’s cheek. The small room quickly filled with movement and noise.  Tristain and Olivia swapped fighting partners like elegant dancers moving on the ballroom floor. John regained his footing and now stood with Mant’s sword. As the boy unsheathed the blade, Tristain grabbed the boy and tossed him at the locked door. Unlocking the door and falling out of the room before being stabbed.  John fell out into the hall.

    “Guards!”, the boy cried out once he hit the outside wall.  

    Olivia knocked the chair out of Mant’s hand and gave it a hard slam with her leg.  Wood splintered, leaving Mant without his shield as the two assassins slithered forward.  There was a moment before the two striked at their target. A moment to let fear settle in...and to plan.  Olivia moved first, swerving to the left and stabbing for Mant’s chest. The knight grabbed Olivia by the wrist and spun her around.  Tristain stopped for a moment. He wasn’t going to attack while his sister had become a shield. He looked for a opening, which his sister gladly provided.  With a quick smash from her head and a slam from her foot, Mant quickly received two blows that loosened his grip. Olivia spun her body upward, toward the ceiling and around Mant’s body.  Once she was behind him, Olivia kicked Mant’s knee pushing him toward the floor. Tristain stood up straight. Completion of their assignment was near. Tackling Tristain to the floor, John burst back into the madness.  

    “They’re almost here,” the boy announced.

    The clatter of guards coming down the hall could be heard from the room.  

    “Damn,” Tristain said as he elbowed the boy in the face twice.  

    Jumping over Mant, Olivia grabbed John by his clothing.  With a heave, she sent the boy toward the open window. Barely catching himself, John hung halfway out of the stone portal.  Tristain stood up and looked out the door. Their opportunity had been ruined and their own escape had to take priority. Olivia joined her brother as Mant cautiously attended his squire.  The two assassins dashed out of the room shortly before the guards arrived. 

      They ran through the castle as fast as they possibly could with little noise. Tristain was in the lead as he retraced their steps through the castle. Olivia was checking their backs every few feet to see if anyone was gaining on them. She could still hear the guards but they were too fast.

       When they got by the door, they grabbed their peasant disguises and threw them on as they rushed back towards the crowded streets. Their pace slowed to a walk so they wouldn't cause any suspicion. The two of them blended back with society as if the attempt never happened.


End file.
